


Coming Storm

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: Gojyo has a plan to help Hakkai deal with thunderstorms.  Happy 8/5!!





	Coming Storm

The last time it stormed, Gojyo remembered how Hakkai had acted. While Goku was in his room dealing with his sulky monk, Gojyo was trying to figure out a way to help Hakkai. As soon as the had stopped driving and gotten their rooms, Hakkai had crawled into bed. He had the covers pulled up around his chin. He just curled up and stayed that way all night. He must have slept at some point.  
He must have.  
……………………………………………………………….  
Gojyo had come up with a plan to help Hakkai through the next storm. He had spent the last two weeks gathering the things he needed from different shops in the towns where they stopped for supplies. He even got a special little bag for his items. His “Hakkai Emergency Kit”, or “HEK” as he had called it, was complete and waiting at the bottom of his pack. He knew it was just his imagination, but he swore the others knew about the kit and its contents. He was acutely aware of every item in his small bag, and he just KNEW Sanzo would make fun of him for it.  
‘They don’t know what’s in the bag,’ he told himself. ‘Besides, it’s for Kai. It’s alright if it’s for Hakkai, right?’  
……………………………………………….

 

One afternoon, just before they came to a town, Hakkai smelled the air. He glanced up and found dark clouds gathering, almost ready to open themselves and drop their precious liquid to the waiting earth below.  
Hakkai shivered.

………………………………………………..  
Gojyo watched Hakkai as he trembled under the comforter on their shared bed. He furrowed his brow, grabbed his pack from the floor and headed to the bathroom. He was going to help Hakkai.  
‘Or break him.”  
Gojyo froze. What if his idea didn’t work the way he intended? What if Hakkai kicked him out of bed, or worse, out of their room? What if he hated him for what he was about to do?  
Hakkai sobbed from under his blanket.  
Gojyo gritted his teeth and continued getting prepared.  
‘I have to do something. This can’t go on. If he hates me, then he hates me. But oh, man, what if it went the RIGHT way?’  
He brightened at that thought.  
……………………………………………………….

Gojyo looked himself over once more in the mirror. He adjusted his braid and took a deep breath. He let it out as he touched his own chin, making sure that he hadn’t missed any spots. He checked to see if he had gotten any lipstick on his teeth, that his nail polish hadn’t gotten smeared as it dried. He dabbed on perfume, smoothed down the front of his new long satin nightie (he sure as shit wasn’t gonna shave his legs. He loved Hakkai, but that wasn’t gonna happen.) and he headed back out into the bedroom.  
Silently, he padded across the floor to the bed. He carefully pulled back the covers and slid up against Hakkai’s warm back. He ran his nails along his bare chest and whispered in his ear.  
“Gonou, wake up.”  
Hakkai woke with a start and tried to pull away. Gojyo held tight and shushed him. Hakkai relaxed back against Gojyo’s chest, breathing shakily.  
“It’s me,” he whispered. He took Hakkai’s hand and placed it on his head, guiding it down his braid. He pulled Hakkai’s hand to his mouth and kissed his hand, leaving lipstick on the back and fingers.  
“Kanan,” Hakkai said softly. “You smell so good, exactly how I remember.”  
Gojyo smiled and kissed his neck. His hand pinched and rubbed Hakkai’s chest and dragged his nails along his ribs, causing goosebumps.  
Hakkai lifted his hand back up to Gojyo’s braid. He petted it slowly while Gojyo’s tongue ran along his ear.  
“Kanan, touch me. Touch me like you used to.”  
Gojyo wasn’t sure what he meant, but he reached down to the front of Hakkai’s boxers and rubbed him through the soft cotton. Hakkai was already fully hard and panting, tugging on Gojyo’s braid. He groaned as Gojyo’s hand helped produce a small wet spot on the fabric he was stroking.  
Gojyo noticed his own dick getting hard, so he moved his hips back to keep from shattering the illusion he worked so hard to create. His hand slid into Hakkai’s shorts and jerked him off, breathing soft but fast into his ear.  
“Kanan, kiss me.” Hakkai turned his head back, keeping his eyes closed. Gojyo kissed him deeply, trying hard not to moan into his mouth. Hakkai grunted and whimpered as he came hard in his hand.  
Gojyo reached behind himself to wipe his hand on the sheet. His arm wrapped back around Hakkai’s chest and he listened to Hakkai fall asleep again.  
Thunder rumbled and water spattered across the window. Hakkai sighed and snuggled closer to Gojyo.  
…………………………………………………

Gojyo made sure to get up early to shower and get the nail polish off before Hakkai woke. He was dressed and downstairs smoking outside when he heard Hakkai behind him.  
“Sleep alright last night?” he asked casually. He put his feet up on the porch railing and leaned back, blowing smoke in the air.  
“I slept wonderfully, thank you. I did have a pleasant dream last night. A very pleasant dream.” He smiled and said, “Are you all packed? Everything put away?”  
“All packed and ready to go,’ he said, patting his pack.  
“Are you sure?” Hakkai asked as he held up a tube of red lipstick.  
“Shit, gimme that!’ Gojyo grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket as a bright blush spread across his cheeks.  
Hakkai laughed brightly at him as Gojyo grumbled to himself. Just then, Goku stumbled out the front door carrying both his and Sanzo's bags. Sanzo strode out to Jeep and sat in the front, smoking his first cigarette of the day.  
"Get a move on," he spat towards Gojyo.  
"You look well-rested today, Sanzo-Sama. Have a good night?" He bumped Goku's shoulder and winked as he passed. His eyes widened as Goku turned bright red.  
"You did, didn't you?" he asked, laughing. Sanzo's fan made an appearance right upside Gojyo's head.  
"We're leaving. Now." Sanzo folded his arms and closed his eyes as Hakkai shifted the Jeep into drive and took off towards the west.  
He was slightly disappointed that he didn't see a single rain cloud in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I apologize for the formatting.


End file.
